Crossbow
A Gastraph Bow blade is the third available to Ashley from chests, in form of the "Seventh Heaven" weapon. It makes no superior combinations with any Crossbow, nor any other blades. With so few weapons to choose from at the start of the game, it is likely that this blade will acquire a great deal of affinity bonuses, so it is worthwhile searching for a good combine target. A possibility is the large number of combinations with lowest-tier weapons that result in a Broad Sword blade, thus incorporating it into the Great Sword progression, or the combinations that turn it into a Spatha, to be incorporated into the Sword progression. Players playing without a guide should always carry an assembled Crossbow in case they come across a puzzle room with an inaccessible chest that must be destroyed to continue. Crossbows' attack strength is always (Tier level x 2) + 7; together with a reduction in the attack formula shown below, this makes them very strong in the early game but weaker than most endgame weapons. Even higher Tier Daggers have more Strength. Crossbows are uncommon as drops until the mid to late game, where they are one of the first and most common weapon drops, from Gremlins in Limestone Quarry. A Arbalest is the easiest Ultimate Weapon to craft; it can be easily made from four of the Lug Crossbows that drop from Gremlins in the Limestone Quarry; specifically Where the Serpent Hunts and Atone for Eternity. In Vagrant Story, almost all attackers either hit and run (or hit and fly away such as Imps and Gremlins), or in the case of bosses, are extremely large. Crossbows are the opposite of Daggers with respect to this challenge, offering very long range and fast attack. However, they build up RISK very quickly indeed. Mix them together with spells, and switch to Shields and one-handed weapons when such enemies come close enough to attack, or two-handed weapons for the finishing blow. Weapons' Damage Points and Phantom Points, at maximum, usually add 25% of the weapon's Strength to attacks; Crossbows are unique in adding only half that for their Phantom Points.Combat Mechanics Guide - Beamup Damascus Arbalest Break Arts To get to, for example, Heaven's Scorn, takes 115 kills total with a Crossbow, not 95Vagrant Story: Combat Mechanics Guide by Beamup * Brimstone Hail. Affinity: Fire & Dark. Type: Piercing. Unleashes the fury of the Dark to damage foe. Cost: 25 HP. Requirements: 20 kills * Heaven's Scorn. Affinity: Air & Light. Type: Piercing. The shaft becomes a conduit for heaven's light. Cost: 40 HP. Requirements: 95 kills * Death Wail. Affinity: Earth & Dark. Type: Piercing. Fires a bolt of pure demonic energy. Cost: 55 HP. Requirements: 230 kills * Sanctus Flare. Affinity: Water & Light. Type: Piercing. Channels the power of the dragons of light. Cost: 75 HP. Requirements: 430 kills Stats Equipments by Tier See also * Vagrant Story Weapons * Combinations * Crossbow Combinations References Category:Crossbow Category:Long Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Workshop Category:Designs